1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a circuit device in which a plurality of elements including a sensor are incorporated and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, gyro sensors have been used as an angular velocity sensor for a hand shake prevention in a video camera or the like or for a position detection. A detection of a hand shake occurring in a video camera using a gyro sensor and a correction of a picture in accordance with a degree of the detected hand shake make it possible to reduce an adverse influence of the hand shake on the picture. In a case where a gyro sensor is incorporated in a set such as a video camera, the gyro sensor is fixed to the inside of an enclosure of the set or to a mounting board incorporated therein. Moreover, gyro sensors are also used for an attitude control and the like for ships, aircrafts, automobiles, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 9, a description will be given of one example of a structure in which a gyro sensor is attached to a mounting board. This technology is described for instance in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-361175. Here, a circuit device 100 having a sensing element 101 incorporated therein, which is a gyro sensor, is fixed to a surface of a mounting board 108. To three-dimensionally detect a hand shake, angular velocities need to be detected in both horizontal and vertical directions. In a case where the mounting board 108 is placed horizontally, an element having a reference plane in the horizontal direction can be fixed directly to the mounting board 108. However, it is difficult to mount an element having a reference plane in the vertical direction directly to the mounting board 108. Accordingly, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-361175, an element having a reference plane in the vertical direction is packaged to be fixed to the mounting board 108.
The circuit device 100 is the sensing element 101 molded in a resin, and has leads 105 which are extended downward and electrically connected to the sensing element 101. On the outside of the circuit device 100, a largest surface 104 is formed which is parallel to a reference plane 103 of the sensing element 101. Here, the reference plane 103 is a plane orthogonal to a detection axis 102 of the sensing element 101. The sensing element 101, which is a gyro sensor, can determine an angular velocity about the detection axis 102.
The circuit device 100 has been fixed to the mounting board 108 by inserting the leads 105 into lead holes 106 which are provided to penetrate the mounting board 108. Here, the reference plane 103 is fixed at a right angle with respect to the surface of the mounting board 108. The leads 105 are connected to conducting paths 107 formed on the surface of the mounting board 108.
However, in the above-described invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-361175, the sensing element 101 is fixed as an individual package to the surface of the mounting board 108. Accordingly, there has been a problem that an area necessary to mount the circuit device 100 becomes large. This has inhibited a miniaturization of a set, such as a video camera, in which the sensing element 101 is incorporated.
Further, in the circuit device 100, there has been a problem that a connection reliability becomes low at positions where the leads 105 are inserted in the mounting board 108. Specifically, the circuit device 100 incorporating the sensing element 101 has been fixed to the mounting board 108 through the leads 105 extended from the circuit device 100. Accordingly, large thermal stresses act on the leads 105 connecting the circuit device 100 and the mounting board 108. Thus, there has been a problem that a connection reliability of the leads 105 becomes low.